Red Ice
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Post Captain America Civil War][Romanogers][Winterwidow] Natasha intenta redimirse con sus propios métodos, huyendo por ser traidora. ¿Y si uno de sus trabajaos es una petición de sus antiguos compañeros fugados?
1. Red Lipstick

**Capitulo 1: Red Lipstick**

 _"Señorita, usted no debería estar aquí"_

Ella simplemente ignoró las palabras del segurata y siguió su camino. No podía culparlo, era su trabajo, de la misma forma que ella estaba cumpliendo el suyo. Una de sus picaduras lo dejó inconsciente y tomó las escaleras. Era de sentido común no subir por el ascensor, pues cualquiera de los dos bandos podía pararla a medio camino y eso solo retrasaría lo inevitable. Odiaba subir tantos pisos a pie, pero debía pensar en el lado bueno: hacía ejercicio y bajaba el shawarma que había comido antes de acceder a hacer esa misión. Nada más llegar a la última planta, cogió sus binoculares de la mochila, estudiando por dos minutos los movimientos de aquel loco. Los guardó y con un espejo, retocó cualquier detalle para que nadie la pudiera delatar Meditó unos segundos de lo que iba a hacer y como saldría sin llamar la atención. Daba igual, ya lo vería al momento.

 _"¡Hey, Jude!"_ le gritó antes de salir de su escondite y tirarle una de sus fichas eléctricas para tumbarlo. Al verlo en el suelo, simplemente desactivo el arma que llevaba encima. " _Despierta, Jude, que vas a tomar un vuelo"._ Con esa estúpida ironía, lo abofeteó en repetidas ocasiones hasta que el hombre reaccionó. " _Dime quien te contrató"._

 _"Nadie"_ Su nerviosa contestación, lo delató. Ella sonrió antes de clavar una de sus agujas. " _Dime que me has clavado, zorra"_ Su nerviosismo y temblor demostraba el gran miedo que tenía a lo desconocido. _"¡Dime que era!"_

 _"Si quieres el antídoto dime quien esta detrás de todo esto"_ Exigió ella una vez más. Para mostrar que no iba de broma, enseñó otra aguja idéntica, haciendo que él chico estuviera mucho más ansioso.

 _"AIM. Necesitaba el dinero y... un infiltrado en Industrias Stark me lo dio"_

 _"Gracias por su cooperación. Por cierto, no le había picado nada. Que tenga un buen viaje"._

Sin la menor compasión, tiró a aquel chico de forma que pareciera un suicidio, llevándose consigo esa arma. Se cercioró de que, aquella caída lo hubiera matado. No era nada personal, no le gustaba coger esas decisiones tan extremistas, solo que no podía dejarlo vivo pues hubiera dicho algo nada favorable para Stark. Sabía que Tony había dejado de fabricar armas y que se dedicaba íntegramente a crear cosas para el bien de la comunidad como conductores de energía renovable u optimización de universidades accesibles para todo aquel que tuviera una buena idea para el futuro. Pero a veces, llevados por algo que ella sabía muy bien, se podían moldear las mejores ideas para hacerlas peores. Era el caso de ese prototipo. Abandonó el lugar con suma precaución, sin la peluca y gafas bien guardadas en su mochila. Con su moto, volvió a su hogar después de dejar encima del escritorio del despacho del director aquel prototipo robado.

 _"Señorita Iryna cuanto tiempo"_ Saludó una señora sentada a las escaleras del edificio. En su regazo había un gato negro deseando ser más acariciado. Nada más verla, saltó a restregarse contra su pierna " _Miho la ha estado esperando todos estos días en el portal"._

 _"Olga, veo que tienes mejor cara. ¿Ya te respeta Piotr?"_ Aquella pregunta vino con un asentir suave y una sonrisa que iba a atesorar. " _Me voy a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo, como comprenderás"._

 _"Algún día debes cenar en nuestra casa. No puedes quedarte sin probar mis varénique*"._

Ella asintió antes de coger a la gata en sus brazos y subir lo poco que restaba de escaleras. Abrió su puerta y dejó a la gata en el suelo para que entrara. Dejó su mochila encima del sofá y cogió una lata de cerveza. Después de un largo sorbo, revisó el contenido de su nevera. Al ver que todavía quedaba una pizza para calentar, no lo dudó ningún segundo. La dejó cinco minutos justos, el tiempo que necesitaba para cambiarse, tratar un poco las pequeñas rozaduras que se había hecho con agua oxigenada y llamar al gato para darle una de sus tantas latas de comida especial. Encendió la tele y vio la noticia con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras comía aquella pizza. La gata dejó de comer y se lanzó a su regazo, deseando coger mimos de su señora.

" _Tendrías que haber visto su cara de terror, mi querida Miho"_ Habló a la gata para aliviar un poco la sensación de soledad. " _Dios mio, Toni tendría que haber puesto un poco de seguridad en las universidades que trabaja. Esto podría haber matado a más de una persona. Gracias a dios que tiene una gran espía como yo como amiga. ¿Quién iba a decir que la gran Viuda Negra estaría haciendo de recadera secreta?"._

La gata maulló una vez más y ella sonrió. En verdad, Natasha nunca había imaginado que estaría en esa situación tan "casera", pero realmente no tenía otra. Todo había sido un auténtico cambio desde que ayudó a Steve y Bucky salir en ese jet a donde fuera. Sabía que Rhodie había salido muy mal parado y le mandó sus buenos deseos con esos Pop-Tarts que tanto le gustaban (veía inútil mandar un puñado de flores a alguien como él). Entre sus compañeros, el que mejor había reaccionado era el rey T'Challa, pero no supo realmente que había hecho. Solo esperaba que, lo que hubiera hecho, lo hiciera bien. No como ella. Una completa estúpida siguiendo lo que ella creía correcto. En cierto modo, no se terminaba de arrepentir: ella creía firmemente que la imagen de "súper héroe" había que lavarla un poco para que no los perjudicaran los líderes políticos en caso de fastidiarla de nuevo. Ella lo sabía bien, se había enfrentado al senado, tenían que demostrar que siempre actuarían por el bien de todos los civiles y la acción desafortunada de Wanda (aunque no tuviera la real culpa) había que lavarla ante todos. Firmar unos papeles demostrando que eran "los buenos" los habrían dejado como cooperadores. Pero Steve tenía razón: ya no habría libertad. Y cualquier gobierno los hubiera frenado si iba en contra de sus intereses.

Y la habían dejado entre lo que sentía verdaderamente y lo que había que hacer.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, lo dijo, y lo estaba cumpliendo.

" _Miho, nunca te unas a una banda de gatos. Te dejaran horrible"_ le dijo a la inocente gata mientras intentaba levantarse e ir a por un yogur o helado.

Por "traidora", simplemente debía esconderse y el barrio ucraniano era de las mejores opciones en la gran ciudad. Ella era rusa, podría fingir tranquilamente con otra identidad. Habían un montón de "Iryna", era un nombre muy común, igual que el apellido "Kozova". A ojos de esos vecinos, ella era una empleada más de oficina, cosa que justificaba sus dolores constantes de espalda y piernas.

La necesidad de dinero y redención habían hecho que tomara ese camino. Ella sabía de sobra que había gente infiltrada en Industrias Stark, y lo ayudaba no para pedir su perdón (jamás le pediría su perdón), para aliviar esa culpa que tenía por haberlo traicionado a él, a Visión y a su buen amigo en situación de parálisis. También era algo que se lo debía sobre todo a Clint. Mejorar como persona, empezar a tener sentimientos más haya del título que había labrado en ocasiones anteriores. Se lo debía a su cuenta en rojo, goteando. Sabía que sus métodos no eran los mejores (tirar a un pelele por la ventana para que muriera no era la mejor de las formas) pero eran los más efectivos que ella conocía.

" _Estúpido Barton. Mira que hacerme humana..."_ Lo maldijo antes de empezar con el postre.

También se llamaba a si misma estúpida. Porque, con sus acciones, lo habían vuelto a él y todo el equipo de Capitán América en unos buscados por la justicia. Por favor con ellos y por ella misma, había averiguado donde se escondía. Realmente no estaban en un sitio solo, no dejaban de moverse en busca de algo y eso a veces los volvía en un blanco muy fácil para la Ross y sus hombres incapaces de llevar bien una simple tarea. De igual manera, había averiguado por las familias. Los Barton estaban seguros, retirados en un lugar calmado y bien atendido, con una sencillez que no parecía que se estuvieran ocultando realmente. A veces se cercioraba de que estuvieran bien y se sorprendía cada vez que la pequeña la recibía como su querida tía Nat y un regalo (su favorito eran los dibujos o las pulseras con cuentas muy coloridas). Laura no terminaba de perdonarla, podía verla muy resentida después de como habían sucedido las cosas, pero se aliviaba cuando le decía que Clint estaba bien y ayudando como podía a una causa mejor. Hope Van Dyne, hija del doctor Henry Pym estaba realmente enfadada con Scott Lang o "Ant Man". Por lo menos su tecnología no había caído en manos de un Stark, si no, el mismo Henry antes de morir del disgusto lo mataba. Después de una larga charla en la que ella se mostraba totalmente indignada, le pidió que cuidara bien de Cassie, la hija de Lang, a pesar de que su padrastro hiciera hasta lo imposible para que así no fuera.

Apagó las luces y seguida de su gata, se acostó, deseando que el trabajo del día siguiente fuera igual de tranquilo.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad? Ya tenía ganas de volver a escribir algo especial y bueno, ha nacido este post-Civil War. No se cuanto va a durar, pero será entretenido._

 _Hasta la queso-próxima~_


	2. Red Star

**Red Star**

Natasha revisó su teléfono inteligente para ver que tareas tenía que hacer. Algo que era muy normal era que cada vez tenía un teléfono diferente, pues Tony tenía mucha gente trabajando en la red y eso la podía delatar. A veces contaba con un Nokia 3310 (muy resistente en cualquier misión) y otras uno de los actuales. Sus conocimientos la dejaban hackear alguna que otra cosa, pero nunca en la casa y en los ordenadores en un limitado tiempo. Así fue como supo de algunos robos de Stark o cualquier otro mundo. Acarició a Miho mientras buscaba uno que no tuviera gran esfuerzo, pues las rozadoras del día anterior aun eran un poco molestos.

Una llegó a captar toda su atención. A primera vista sonaba demasiado sencillo para pedirlo, la extracción de información, por fuerza habían segundas intenciones. El lugar donde debería ir a por esa simple información ella lo conocía muy bien. Podía borrarlo, hacer como si nunca hubiera leído ese mensaje y seguir adelante con un más complicado, pero algo le decía que podría pasarla bien con esa misión. Quizás ese posible doble juego que tendría, descubrir por que, de semejante lugar, sacaría la información. Cayó finalmente y mandó el mensaje aceptando y preguntando donde iba a ser el lugar de entrega. Le señaló en un mapa de Finlandia un lugar muy remoto, asombrando a la rusa.

Nada más despedir a Miho y a la señora Olga (siempre se encontraban en la entrada), agarró un taxi hacia el puerto. No le gustaba coger el autobús urbano desde que empezaron a instalar cámaras y las usaba tanta gente. Era un gasto de dinero importante pero necesario. Nada más llegar al puerto, fue fácil meterse de polizón en la nave que necesitaba. Se hicieron largos los minutos que faltaban para que saliera al mar, donde pudo familiarizarse con el resto de la gente. No pudo evitar recordar una de aquellas misiones en las que, con Clint, intentaron atrapar en un crucero a un par de traficantes. Realmente fue divertido.

" _Si salimos ahora, llegaremos al destino en... no se"_ Llegó a escuchar a uno de los muy torpes marineros " _Es la primera vez que llevo mercancía a un barco que esta todavía en alta mar, Peter"_

" _Tranquilo, son solo provisiones. Ni que estuviéramos haciendo cosas ilegales"_ rió su compañero.

Nada más arrancar, sintió que se libraba de un gran aprieto. Solo cuando noto que el motor aminoraba, sacó de su mochila el respirador. Salió del escondite a la carrera de llegar al mar. El choque del agua fría fue un poco fuerte pero no aminoró su determinación a llegar al barco. No podía negar que le costó mucho más de lo que en un principio imaginaba. Con uno de sus ganchos pudo subir solo hasta una de las escotillas donde, a uso de una horquilla, abrirla fue pan comido. Todo estaba realmente oscuro. Era un largo pasillo donde a cada puerta podía leer en portugués cosas realmente diferentes. Sin duda, no era un barco convencional. A puntillas llegó a la sala de ordenadores. Lo que vio la hizo reír de pura alegría.

" _Eres un completo imbécil mentiroso"_

" _Pero te alegras de verme, Nat"_

Sentado en el ordenador estaba su buen amigo Clint Barton. Por fin se había afeitado y vestía con su negro-morado tan característico. Iba sin flechas y conociéndolo, no tendría ningún arma. Aunque, si estaba Wanda Maximoff cerca, no necesitaba ningún arma. Además, ella no iba con la intención de herirlo. Ya lo había golpeado lo suficiente durante aquella estúpida e innecesaria guerra civil. Un largo abrazo fue el mejor comienzo entre ambos.

" _A si que la gran Natasha Romanoff es una buscada por traidora"_ la ironía en las palabras de Clint ganaron un golpe en el antebrazo. Él sabía que fue por ayudarlos a escapar en ese momento donde el bando de Tony Stark no sabía absolutamente nada " _¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?"_

" _Mejor. Tengo unas vecinas que me encantan y siempre estoy ocupada. ¿Están todos aquí?"_

" _En cierto modo, si."_ Ese rascar de nuca delató que le ocultaba información, pero se lo perdonó. No estaba obligado a decirle algo. _"Pero Wanda y Sam no querían contar contigo. Desconfianza. Necesito que me ayudes a mi y Scott: queremos ver a nuestros hijos, saber como están"_

Por un momento, Natasha deseó saber que se sentía realmente ante eso. Podía imaginarlo, angustia, temor... pero no era nada comparado con la realidad. No podía negar que tenía celos, pues quería saber que se sentía y la Red Room le había impedido saber que era eso. Ella sonrió, claro que lo iba a ayudar. Se lo debía a Cassie, a Pietro, a Laura, a ellos y a si misma. Le dijo que ya había logrado hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Laura y Hope, movida por ese arrepentimiento que ya sabía que iba a sufrir. Clint rió, ¿cómo no se lo había imaginado? Quizás porque costaba todavía verla muy humana con sus compañeros. Era una persona que, a lo largo de los años y los equipos que había formado con Steve y los demás, había cambiado indudablemente.

" _¿Quieres saludar a los demás o tienes más cosas que hacer?"_ preguntó un poco curioso

" _Tengo más cosas que cubrir y no estoy segura de que ellos quieran verme. Además,si hago ya los canales seguros para que os podáis ver, mejor. Raro me parece que no hayáis usado ya todo el equipo de esta nave"_

" _Ex-Shield de Portugal. Poco desmantelado porque querían toda la información todavía. Solo es temporal, tenemos que volver a Wakanda. Ya te explicaré después...si puedo"_

No lo quería presionar, y si usaba sus "trucos" sabía que podría sacarle sin ningún problema el secreto que se traían los "Team Cap". Ya se lo diría cuando fuera necesario. Vio que le habían dejado una de las lanchas del gran barco para pode regresar. Se despidió de él con un gran abrazo.


	3. Red Line

**Red Line**

Hacer una linea segura era muy fácil. Lo difícil era estar moviendo constantemente para que nadie averiguara. Natasha lo aprendió muy bien en la Red Room. Lo importante era no estar nunca en el mismo sitio. Además, conocía a Toni y con ayuda de _Rochelle_ (el programa que había creado hacía poco para ayudarse por los bajos fondos de la red) podría descubrirlos. Lo importante no era usar canales seguros en una frecuencia especial, era el sitio. Tenía que tener en cuenta que Cassie era una niña pequeña, inexperta y con un padrastro policía muy inepto pero capaz de crearle problemas, a diferencia de los niños Barton. Ella podía poner uno de sus "lugares blancos", pero no podría llevar sola a la niña, ni con ayuda de Hope. Laura estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Scott Lang para ver a su hija, a pesar de la pregunta obvia. ¿Por qué no encojerse y aparecer delante de su hija?

" _Por haber mostrado su mayor capacidad, el general hizo que colocaran cámaras especiales fabricadas por Tony. No tienen ni la hormiga-mascota. Si se acercan, lo detendrían al instante"_ la explicación de Natasha no fue muy indagada ni rebuscada, solo una simpleza sencilla que Laura comprendió a la primera. Hope también estaba presente, al lado de Luis, el amigo latino de Scoot " _No podemos fallar, si no Scott volvería a la cárcel y no será tan fácil sacarlo. No le dejarían ver a Cassie definitivamente"_

El plan inicial era sencillo, Laura se haría pasar por una canguro y la llevaría al parque con Hope y Luis, que se habrían juntado de antemano con Scott y Clint. Luis estaría con la furgoneta esperando para llevarlos a todos a un rincón que Natasha ya sabría cual era, pues era uno de sus lugares blancos de San Francisco. Hope debía entregarle más discos y un buen golpe de parte de Hank. La rusa estaría cerca en caso de necesitar refuerzos y Hope llevaría su traje de Avispa revoloteando cerca. El latino estaba seguro de ayudar a su buen amigo, a pesar de jugarse la libertad. La espía lo había dicho bien claro: no los detendrían como a personas normales, estaban siendo cómplices de los fugados más buscados. Repaso el plan a conciencia, cambiando el nombre y dando documentos falsos a la mujer.

" _Vale, ya está hecho"_ Anunció Laura nada más salir de la casa " _Pero tengo un guardia conmigo"._

Natasha sonrió ante esa mala noticia. No era nada raro, solo algo normal en una madre preocupada, y de eso podía encargarse ella tranquilamente mientras Hope se la llevaba. Armada con una peluca y un actitud para nada acorde a la Viuda Negra, se dedicó el tiempo en que la familia se reunía a distraerlo. Fue una tarde muy larga, en la que se sintió un poco útil por primera vez haciendo de distracción. Se animaba por momentos pensando que su compañero delta estaba feliz de ver a su familia. ¿Cassie y Lang lo estarían? Por fuerza si. No pudo evitar reír al escuchar el extraño claxon que tenía, animado e infantil con el que el guardia se había quedado helado y salido corriendo.

" _¿Por qué no vas a preguntarles que tal les ha ido?"_

Natasha se giró, bastante sorprendida. Detrás de ella estaba Wanda, con un rostro realmente serio. Llevaba una gabardina negra a pesar del calor y una palmera de mismo color. Nunca pensó que la vería con esos colores, y cualquiera que no supiera quien era ella podría pensar que iba o volvía de un entierro. Se alejaron sin cambiar palabra del lugar y dieron un rodeo totalmente calladas hasta la camioneta. Por un momento, Natasha deseo que hablaran como antes, como si nada. Podía comprender que estaba totalmente decepcionada de ella y no la podía culpar, pero ya que se había tomado la molestia y el riesgo de aparecerse detrás de ella. Le dio claras indicaciones a Luis para que la dejara en la estación de buses. No quería que nadie supiera realmente donde vivía y hacerlo acercarse a ella sin más era un claro riesgo.

" _Natasha, deberías ir a hablar con el capitán"_ habló ella finalmente. Su risa de ironía no tardó en aparecer. ¿Tanto silencio solo para eso? Tan simple como para decir un no. Se notaba que estaba realmente resentida con todo lo que había pasado. Solo se preguntaba si lo estaba por haberlos traicionado o por haber atacado a Visión.

" _Hasta aquí mi trabajo. Dile a Clint que no le voy a cobrar, dile que ha sido un favor de los tantos que me debe"_

Sabía que la forma en la que se había expresado no era para nada la correcta, pero no había otra forma para poder alejar a alguien como ella. Era una sinceridad áspera, forzada y sobre todo mal tejida para que no llegaran a una verdad tan simple como un "no por orgullosa". Ella estaba con su red, con su forma extraña de redimirse ante si misma, todavía no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a ellos a pesar de que siempre se mostrara segura y orgullosa de cada acción. Porque sabía que a Wanda le pusieron una camisa de fuerza. Nada más llegar a la estación, estuvo atenta que nadie viera como cogía un billete para llegar a su destino. De lo cansada que estaba, mando a la porra la idea de dar un rodeo antes de llegar al barrio ucraniano. Nunca le terminaban de gustar los autobuses públicos. Tenían un aire que no le terminaban de encajar, aunque fueran una forma buena de llegar al destino.

" _Venga, quita esa cara de asco, Romanoff"_

Le dio la risa floja. Era demasiada ironía y coincidencia junta. Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, delante de ella con una gorra bastante horrible de baseball, unas gafas peores y ropa digna de cualquier fan de los Dodgers. Le dejo sentarse a su lado e intentó tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible. Un error por cómoda y ya tenía al lado a una de las personas que todavía no quería ver. Dado al estado casi vacío del autobús, no se preocuparon de que alguien les oyera.

" _Debiste ir con Wanda. Has gastado dinero para nada. También para ver que tan feliz está Barton. Es que ya no estamos..."_

" _No me des explicaciones, Steve, no te las he pedido. De la misma forma que no toque más el tema, porque esto solo ha sido un trabajo de tantos que hago"_

" _Pues bien que no has cobrado"_

" _Si quieres lo hago. Sin factura."_

" _Natasha, escucha, puedes ser útil haciendo lo correcto. Ya Barton me ha dicho que demonios estas haciendo y estarías mejor con nosotros. Vale que Sam y Wanda te guardan rencor por lo que paso pero..."_

" _Lo correcto es relativo, Rogers. Para ti lo correcto no era dar cuentas, para mi lo correcto es redimirme así. No tiene mucho misterio. Di lo que quieres realmente, porque mentir nunca se te ha dado bien y se te nota que me tienes un trabajo por el que, esta vez, si te voy a cobrar"_

Por el gesto incómodo del capitán, sabía que había dado en el clavo. Por pura discreción (un poco estúpido a esas alturas), no hablaron hasta que lo llevo a su casa en el barrio ucraniano. Miho ya la esperaba y la señora Olga tenía una horrible marca en el antebrazo. Al saludarla como Iryna, Steve quedo un poco sorprendido, pero más cuando Natasha lo llamó "Iván". Agradeció que no tuviera la casa hecha un desaste cuando dejó pasar a su amigo al salón. Por su cara de seriedad, Natasha adivino que debía ser algo con Bucky.

" _No se si sabes que Bucky esta en Wakanda, congelado"_ su cara de sorpresa la delató al momento " _Quiere quitarse todo lo que le metieron y...¿de que te ríes?"_

Natasha no podía evitarlo. Todo lo que paso se había resumido en un rápido para nada. " _Lo que le haya metido Hydra no se quita con magia. Y dudo que realmente, en algún momento, lo logre porque es el duro trabajo de psicólogos y científicos. Unos pocos de Wakanda no podrán desbloquear algo tan complejo en poco tiempo. Lo sabré yo."_ Al ver la cara de pena de Steve, algo se movió. Sería el cariño, el aprecio que le tenía a su capitán pero una gran lástima. Podía entenderlo, era su mejor amigo, lo poco que le quedaba de ese pasado antes de congelarse. Pensó un poco en ella. Sabía que la Red Room e Hydra tenían poco que ver, pero en psicología, los rusos no tenían enemigo alguno. Ella misma era testigo de todo lo que habían hecho. " _La clave de todo es luchar contra esas barreras y le van a doler, pero hay que pasarlas. Pero no será lo peor. Tendrá que luchar contra si mismo todos los días, saber que tiene a las espaldas y como pelear para ser una mejor persona a pesar de lo que quieran los demás. Aunque no dudo que pueda ser la mejor de las personas, porque siendo amigo tuyo, ya dice mucho."_

" _¿No queda nada de lo que te hicieron a ti? Le podría servir, o podrías enseñarle..."_

" _No me pidas imposibles. Podría cobrar favores para encontrar algo o alguien que realmente pueda ayudar a Bucky, pero nada más. Si realmente lograse algo, sería un milagro."._


	4. Red Paper

**Red Paper**

" _No entiendo como puedes dormir con tanto ruido"_

" _Entrenamiento y costumbre. Dos palabra que creí que conocías"_

Steve negó con la cabeza. Claro que había soportado en sus días de guerra condiciones mucho peores de los que se presentaban en ese barrio ucraniano, pero simplemente entre gritos, ruidos y demás, le había costado dormir aunque fuera una hora. A diferencia de él, ella estaba fresca como una lechuga, preparando un sencillo desayuno de café y tostadas después de haberle abierto una lata a su gata Miho. El desayuno estuvo acompañado de un silencio hambriento, mantequilla y el sonido de la impresora. Nada más terminar, ella se levantó, metió los platos en el fregadero y entro a su habitación. Al volver, tenía una serie de papeles que no dejaba de leer. Con un vistazo rápido, pudo ver que habían cosas escritas en ruso.

" _Se te da fatal espiar, Rogers"_ rió Natasha al ver su mal disimulo para alcanzar a ver lo que estaba en sus papeles " _No lo intentes que nada esta en inglés. A veces le pido a Anton, un chico que vive aquí después de huir de la Rusia comunista, de los archivos que guarda. Yo lo ayudo a esconderse de Hydra"_ explicó ella ante la duda de su ex compañero. " _Ve a mi escritorio y usa el teléfono para llamar al equipo. Estarán preocupados. Tranquilo, es una linea segura."_

Aquello lo agarro de improvisto, pero obedeció. Conocía a sus compañeros, sabía que necesitaban noticias de Steve. Aunque fuera una garantía que no saliera en las noticias (no era de extrañar pensar que su captura fuera puesta en televisión por todas las cadenas existentes), nunca se sabía. Era lo malo de tener todo un mundo en contra. Natasha no tenía la necesidad de poner la oreja, no era idiota. Sabía con quien y de que hablaban, por lo que no entendía la imperiosa necesidad de Steve de susurrar al auricular. Revisó los papeles. No era lo cualquiera pudiera desear, la respuesta directa a los problemas de Rogers, solo datos. Y los datos estaban para interpretarlos. En cierto modo agradecía todo el entrenamiento que había recibido de la sala roja, la hacía verse útil en esa mierda de mundo en la que la habían metido.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó Steve de pronto.

" _Solo estoy leyendo"_ se excuso ella rápido " _son muchos datos"_

" _¿Alguno de como ayudar a Bucky?"_

" _Los rusos no son tan claros con estas cosas. Son muchos códigos, muchos procedimientos, mano dura y sobre todo entrenamiento y práctica"_ rió ella ante la pregunta de su amigo. No lo podía culpar, sabía de su necesidad por llegar de inmediato a toda la red del Soldado de Invierno " _No había por costumbre guardar como manipular la gente en Din A-4"_

" _No seas cruel"_

" _El hecho de que existiera ese cuaderno rojo me tiene un poco descolocada pero da igual. Con los datos de Anton daremos con la mejor persona que pueda tratar la mente de tu amigo. Todos los que no están muertos tienen una identidad, una familia y algo que siempre los delata. No saben esconderse bien"_

" _Tu sabes quien es esa persona"_

" _Porque trató conmigo cuando estaba en la Red Room"_

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. A ella no le gustaba hablar del tema, él lo sabía, pero de la misma forma, no sabía de quien estaban hablando y no había forma de saber si ese hombre estaba relacionado con ambos. Steve se mordió la lengua, no quería decir las palabras que Natasha tanto odiaba y hacerla ver que tenía lastima. Ordenó los papeles y los llevó a la trituradora, para sorpresa de Steve.

" _¿No pensarías que iba a dejar los papeles enteros? Vamos, mi capitán, tenemos cosas que hacer"_

Steve simplemente se dejó guiar. Saludó y dejó a su gata con la señora de la puerta. Debía admitir que hasta cierto grado, ese barrio ucraniano tenía muy mala pinta y en otras hasta tierna. Se sorprendió al verla confiada, con una sonrisa y su pelo recogido tapado por sombrero. Él no estaba cómodo con su disfraz, se sentía como un mal rapero drogadicto con la anchura de esos piratas y esa visera con ese pañuelo. Ella se manejaba como la seda, elegancia a pesar de tener poco, y no captaba la mirada que no debía. Desde que la conoció había tenido una facilidad que no sabía si admirar: las mil caras que podía llegar a manejar con una simple mano. Hasta la había visto seducir. Era capaz de levantar lo que fuera con una simple mirada verde de las suyas, un leve pestañeo...

" _Despierta, Iván, tenemos que ir con estos señores"_ le llamó la atención Natasha con una sonrisa casi burlona " _perdonad a mi hermano, no se termina de acostumbrar a este país. Como favor os pido que no le hagáis hablar al pobre"_

Esos dos señores asintieron. Sabían que solo lo hacían como favor a la pelirroja. Se fijo a su alrededor y vio que estaban en pleno corazón del barrio, y algo que podía destacar era que parecían simples civiles. Si no fuera como se marcaban las pistolas si alguien se fijaba al completo. Pensó que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Pero ella seguía tranquila, casi coqueta con aquellos hombres. Esos hombres eran reales patanes si los comparaba con los que había estado trabajando hasta ese momento con Shield. Se abrieron paso entre puertas e identificaciones como invitados. Y nadie se había fijado hasta ese momento en que él era el Capitán América.

" _Me sorprende verla, a usted..."_ el titubeo del hombre al girarse y ver a Natasha fue algo que le sorprendió. Sus ojos, a pesar de tener gafas, se podían ver más abiertos por la sorpresa. Dedujo que tuvo que haber trabajado con ella en su pasado: esa bata, el ruso fluido...

" _Cuanto tiempo, señor Rodchenko"_ rio ella. No sabía si era un truco para coger su confianza o de la ironía de la situación. Pero lo vio. Por primera vez, la gran Viuda Negra Natasha Romanoff Había flaqueado. Sus manos habían delatado un nerviosismo que nunca creyó que llegaría a ver. " _Necesitamos que intervenga al Soldado de Invierno en otro país"_

" _¿Qué gano con ello?"_ preguntó bastante nervioso. Podía verlo, se estaba imaginando lo peor

" _La protección de ese país"_ intervino Rogers para agrado de ella, al ver que su moneda de cambio no iba a ser tan buena comparado con lo que ofrecía él " _Es urgente"_

" _A cambio de que pueda volver a intervenir a la Viuda Negra"_ señaló a la pelirroja. Su mirada se abrió, sorprendida.

Steve quiso que no dijera esas palabras. No quería cobrar la salud de una amiga como ella a otro amigo. Era pedir demasiado, aunque supiera que ella era capaz. Por amistad y lealtad, algo que se atrevió a poner en duda. Al verla convencida a acceder y la vuelta silenciosa, supo que tenía la mejor de las aliadas, a la vez que la mejor de las amigas. Se llamó a si mismo idiota. Idiota por todo. Al llegar a la casa, con su gata Miho, suspiro tranquila. Él seguía igual de tenso. Necesitaba preguntar tantas cosas que se hacían pelota en su garganta.

" _Tranquilo, Rogers, como si no me hubieran operado otras veces"_ Intentó quitarle seriedad sin éxito. " _Es lo mejor para Bucky"_

" _¿A tu costa? No quiero que te pase nada, Nat"_

" _Steve, nunca te hable de como son esas operaciones"_ le ofreció una copa. " _Tranquilo, si mis cálculos son correctos, dentro de tres días seré operada, así que por un poco de vino para celebrar eso no viene nada mal. Aunque antes preferíamos la cerveza"_

" _No es una broma"_

Ella se sentó frente a él y dio un pequeño brindis que Steve detestó. Dio un largo trago y dejó en la mesa la copa antes de ponerse frente a él, chocando miradas.

" _Al inicio tienes un pinchazo. No es nada, solo antibiótico por si reacciona mal contra mi derivado de suero. Luego el segundo es anestesia para que no sientas como te abren la tapa. A diferencia de los buenos, no te hacen preguntas o te hacen resolver extraños puzzles para saber que tocan lo correcto. A partir de ahí eres muñeco. Una simple pieza perdida en un puzzle a manos de lo que hayan instaurado. Cuando sales de ese control que a veces reactivan con calambrazos para que no se pierda, te sientes extraño. Una confusión en la que crees que tienes que seguir la orden, pero te das cuenta de que no. Poco a poco te das cuenta de todo: que eres un monstruo, un títere, que las cosas que hiciste a voluntad son peores que en contra... y cuando te colocas enteramente, notas que te falta algo. La verdad. Y vives con esa duda. Te acosa esa duda y crees que cualquier método vale con tal de encontrar esas piezas de tu puzzle. Ahí se abren dos caminos posibles: te suicidas o trabajas con lo que tienes. Yo escogí trabajar con lo que tengo, y vivo con la duda constante de lo que viví y perdí. Actuar como si lo supiera todo no significa que lo sepa, Rogers."_

" _No tienes que pasar por eso de nuevo, Natasha. Dile que no a Rodchenko mañana, y buscaremos otra forma. No podemos perderte por Buck"_

" _Te estas precipitando. Tranquilo. Respira y descansa. Yo ahora mando, Rogers, y he aceptado para que tu amigo no tenga que pensar en lo peor"_

Le dio unas buenas noches antes de marcharse, dejando perplejo a Rogers. Aun en la cama, no dejó de pensar. Para él si que era demasiado. Ella nunca se había abierto ante él como una chica rusa real, había notado que si, estaba siendo sincera. Compartía información que antaño (la espía que saltaba sobre su escudo) no hubiera compartido. Y estaba accediendo a pasar por una operación por él. No sabía que sentir, estaba totalmente confuso.


End file.
